Eclipse
by Xap1999
Summary: Miranda gets caught by mercenaries of the Eclipse sisterhood. So why is she smiling? Rated M for smutty smut. Complete.
1. Catsuit

Hi there! This story takes place a few months after the events in 'Wonderwall II', and apparently the couples have grown quite fond of each other : ) You basically _have_ to read 'Wonderwall II' before this one (plug plug)

Note: This one is a bit rougher than my usual style. I truly enjoyed getting the girls in a naughty roleplay. It's clear from the start, but just to be sure, all events in this story are 100% consensual, and very fun : ) Enjoy.

The 'mercenaries' have codenames. Liara = Leara and Ciux = Ziux.

 ** _Chapter 1, Catsuit_**

"Eclipse armor? That's an odd request. I don't understand Shepard, why would you need two eclipse armor?" Hackett sounded truly surprised.

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. _I should've prepared this call!_

"Well sir it's for ehm... a play we're putting together. That's right, a play."

"Theater?" Hackett sounded like he swallowed a frog. "I never figured you were the type Shepard."

"Well you know what they say, you're never to old to learn!" She was sounding very evasive and she knew it. Hackett knew it too.

"There's something you're not telling me Shepard. Will I be invited for this play?"

Jane snickered. _Yeah right!_

"Yes sir, you will be invited. But it could take awhile, it's early prep time."

Silence for a few seconds. He knew she was lying. Jane didn't care.

"I'll send them your way. Hackett out."

* * *

Miranda didn't know much about her friend's plans. They weren't telling her much. All she knew - she was the center piece of some scheme. She recalled the odd conversation with Ciux.

"Miranda, please trust me. It will be totally safe, all guns are unloaded. Shepard will personally see to this." Ciux grinned mischievously, kickstarting the butterflies in Miri's stomach.

"You're adorable when you smile like that. I trust you with my heart. And you want me in the Cerberus catsuit? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Remember, I _still_ haven't seen it. And it will probably get ehmm... ruined. Is that ok?"

"Of course. I haven't worn it since the war. Reminds me of... other times." Miri touched her lip, "And you want me to 'investigate the cargo bay'. Is that right?"

Ciux giggled. "Absolutely. That's all we need you to do. We'll take it from there, it's a little roleplay. Just play along. It'll be great. You'll see."

"Can you tell me anything else? A roleplay?"

"It'll be more fun if we surprise you. Please play along." Ciux's large lavender eyes twinkled with joy, "we'll make it worth your while."

She had to admit she felt a bit silly, stalking the cargo bay with an unloaded gun. Anyway, she would do anything to please Ciux.

 _Anything._

Including wearing an old piece of clothing. The Cerberus catsuit felt oddly familiar, yet out of place. Her tough, high heeled boots felt very pleasant, giving her a sense of security. She loved these boots. Rounding one corner she started to believe the bay was empty, all she could see were stacks and stacks of crates. Suddenly she noticed an asari clad in yellow eclipse armor, - no, two of them. They were lounging on a few crates, looking quite relaxed.

She ducked behind some cover, a shot of adrenaline making her extremely alert. _Eclipse? Here? How on earth...?_ Peeking around her crate she intently studied the duo.

 _Wait a second_... _Is that Liara?_ _And Ciux?_

It was them. And they had seen her. Moving swiftly the asari grabbed their guns and approached her. Hissing between her teeth Miranda rose and pointed her gun at the 'mercenaries'. "Drop your weapons!"

They laughed and suddenly she found herself unable to move. _What the... ? Stasis!_

Frozen inside the biotic field she could do nothing but watch the maidens approach. Yes, that was Ciux, wearing an eclipse uniform. Behind her Liara. Wearing the same odd, yellow mercenary outfit. Even in her trapped situation Miranda couldn't help but grin at the two asari.

The maidens had gone all-out, even gone so far as to apply fake tattoos. She studied their faces, but the white and purple lines and stripes made them almost unrecognizable. Combined with the ruthless eclipse uniforms they felt very different from the asari she knew so well. _What's going on? Why are their faces painted? And what's up with the eclipse armor?_

Leara, novice eclipse mercenary studied her captive and noticed the yellow logo. "Cerberus. Human. Female. We don't see many of those on our planet. And she thought she could surprise two biotics. What a fool!"

Ciux winked and blew Miri a kiss. Then crossed her arms, tilting her head. Her smile disappeared and she lowered her voice, "This one decided she could just venture into Eclipse territory." She took her sweet time, eyes running up and down, drinking in the sight of Miri in her revealing catsuit. _Fuck she looks hot!_

"That's good news for us. The captain will be pleased."

Leara took the gun from their captive, dropping it to the floor. She brought her lips real close to Miri's ear, her tone dark and ominous, "We're going to make you regret coming here, Cerberus."

Miranda gasped. She knew these were her friends, but the sinister eclipse uniforms, their painted faces and the blatant threats felt... borderline unpleasant.

Being trapped inside stasis - unable to move wasn't helping her feel better. For a second she considered her safe word. She could end this right now. Knowing she had that power calmed her down. _Let's see where they're taking this..._

She wanted to do her part, trying to make her voice shocked and angry. "Release me at once or you'll regret it! I have very p-powerful friends and they will -"

"Hush." Leara snapped her fingers, tightening the stasis and Miranda found she could not even move her head. _My goodness! What are they planning?_ Being helpless and trapped felt... unnerving. She exhaled, knowing Liara and Ciux would _never_ hurt her.

"If Cerberus is such a powerful organization, why couldn't they buy you a decent outfit?" Ziux mocked, circling the frozen woman. She trailed her fingers over Miranda's shoulders, her breasts, the curves of her waist. _Goddess she's a marvel!_ "You look like a whore. You're virtually naked."

She cupped Miri's breast, rolling it in her hands. "Nice tits... You know Leara, the captain won't be back for a while... " her voice trailed of suggestively.

"I hear you sister." Leara grinned. "We've got hours." She watched Ziux play with Miri's impressive boobs. Licked her lips. "Hours..." Standing behind Miranda she touched the woman's amazing rear and started massaging the inviting orbs. "Fucking nice ass!" Her voice dropped an octave, oozing with naughtiness. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely." Ziux hissed lecherously, feeling her arousal spike with their naughty words, "let's have some fun with this bitch."

She waved her gun, pointing at the door, "let's bring her upstairs. Keep your hands up, Cerberus."

Up the dirty stairs, through a door, Miranda found herself in a very spacious room. A desk, a metal table, a few metal chairs. Smack in the middle sat a large red couch. Through an open door she could see a large, communal shower. Most notable was a huge mirror on the left-hand wall with two eclipse flags flanking it.

She stared at the ridiculously large mirror. _Interrogation room. Someone behind the mirror? Is Shepard watching us?_

"Let's combine fun and business." Ziux stated. She grabbed Miri's chin and forced the woman to look her in the eyes. "Our captain wants to know about those new Cerberus mechs. Tell us all you know and we won't hurt you."

Miranda giggled. Now she knew why her safeword was 'mech.' Anytime she wanted to stop, she just had to say the word. She was in control. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Cerberus is not interested in those devices."

Ziux frowned, looking genuinely mad. Combined with the white tattoos on her cheeks and forehead she looked nothing like the asari Miri knew so well.

"You're lying! Tell us about the mechs or face the consequences!" Her hands casually stroked Miri's chest.

"You won't hurt me," Miri stated defiantly, "My friends will come to your shitty hide-out and you will- Oh!"

Ziux pinched both her nipples and left her fingers there, rubbing the nubs, feeling them grow under her fingertips. "You _will_ tell us about the mechs. Or Leara and I will be using you. As our fucktoy. How does that sound?"

Miranda was truly enjoying the thought, that sounded great! Feeling her nipples glow hotly from the rough treatment she moaned silently. But she played her part, whimpering in feigned shock, "No! No way! My body is precious and perfect! Get away from me! You have no right to -"

Ziux pinched her nipples again and Miranda sucked in her breath. "Ah!"

Leara gently pulled Miranda's arms behind her back, loosely tying her wrists together with a smooth silken scarf. She checked it twice, making sure Miri could easily free her wrists if she wanted. Her eyes found Miri's, silently questioning. _Is this ok?_

Maintaining eye contact Miranda nodded almost imperceptibly. _Yes._

"On your knees," Ziux commanded, while she started working on the straps of her armor.

Miranda obeyed and spent the next few minutes on her knees watching the two maidens fumbling with Ziux's armor. Both of them giggling as they utterly failed to unstrap the Eclipse uniform.

"This goes through here."

"No, that tightens it! Other way around."

"That can't be right - we did this already."

Miranda grinned as she watched the 'mercenaries', "Need help with that?"

"Be quiet!" Ziux hissed, trying her utmost to stay serious. "When I get this fucking armor off you're going to regret it!"

"Well I'm not in any danger then." Miranda deadpanned.

With a victorious cry Ziux felt it loosen around her hips and shoulders "Yes!" Dropping the armor to the floor she ripped of her underclothes and turned to Miri. "Now I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face."

Miranda gasped. Not because Ziux was completely naked, but because of the thick, erect cock between her legs. "Oh..."

Ziux touched the large toy, adjusting it slightly so the sensory transmitter was perfectly aligned with her clitoris. Deep inside she sensed it sliding up against her G-spot. "Mggh!" She groaned with joy, feeling all the lovely sensations as she gently stroked her big cock. "Fuck y-yes. Now..."

Sitting on her knees Miranda was starting to have an idea of her friend's plans. Even more so when Leara got behind her, grabbing some of her black hair. "Hey..."

"Open up." Ziux commanded, slapping her cock against Miri's cheek, "open your mouth Cerberus slut. We're gonna have a good time." She smiled brightly. This was gonna be fabulous! Would Miri play along all the way?

"No!" feeling the tempting, meaty shaft tapping against her lips was fantastic and Miranda wanted nothing more than to please her friend. Still, she screamed in fake protest, "this can't be happening! We should - mpffh!"

Her sentence got rudely interrupted as Ziux shoved the large dick in her mouth. "Here we go." Grinning with pleasure the asari carefully moved her hips, sliding her cockhead in and out, watching with delight as Miranda's saliva made it glisten. "Open up... yes, like that. Now suck my dick." When Miranda took too long Ziux forcefully pulled on the woman's hair. "Suck me! And you better make it good!"

"Ouch! Ohhh... " Miranda wailed with fake despair. On her knees, wrists tied behind her back, her head nearly unable to move because of Leara's firm grip she felt hopelessly trapped between the two asari. She loved it. The wicked roleplay felt so naughty, so perverted, making her light in the head, eager for sex. What a fun idea!

"Mmm..." She hummed in appreciation. Tasting Ciux's light cinnamon flavor on her tongue was a huge thrill. Planting her lips securely on the top of the large dick she used some pressure to slide back the foreskin, baring the ultra sensitive cockhead. Just a second later she was moving her lips, inching back and forth, letting her wet tongue twirl and circle the top.

"Yes! Fuck y-yeah! Suck me... suck me just like that!" Shivering with delight Ziux gently rocked, watching with wide open eyes, Miranda's gorgeous pink lips sliding up and down her thick lavender cock. It felt amazing, even better than she'd hoped for.

Miranda smiled, sucking and slurping on the asari's cock like her life depended on it. Her head bobbed up and down, taking in more and more. The shaft pulsed and she could taste more intimate juices spilling on her tongue. She wished her hands to be free, but being restrained was creating an extreme, nearly dangerous tension that made the hairs on her arms stand up. _So_ _good... good!_

After a full minute she felt the top of the cock nudging against the back of her throat. "Mghhh!"

Ziux noticed her legs trembling and grabbed Miri's shoulders for support. "Goddess! See this Leara? We're gonna use this bitch till she can't walk anymore."

"Sounds great." Leara mumbled, mesmerized by the scorching hot scene. Feeling a glorious surge in her pussy she groaned, "I'm wet already. I would like..."

"Take off your armor. This Cerberus whore can take two cocks, I'm sure."

Miranda blinked. _Two cocks?_ _Liara too?_

The second armor proved to be much easier and within seconds Liara was completely naked, her large shaft standing erect between her deep blue thighs. "My turn. Let me..."

Without much forewarning Ciux pulled out and Liara shoved her cock in the willing mouth. As she felt Miranda's sweet tongue go to work she was groaning with pleasure, gently rocking her hips, barely believing the amazing feelings. "Oh! Oh! Oh Goddess!"

"She's not bad..." Ciux whispered, leaning into Liara's naked body, "this might be our best captive yet." Her greedy hands cupped Liara's breasts, groping and massaging the excited flesh while her lips found Liara's, tongues twisting in a wet, wild dance. "Kiss me sister. Kiss me while Cerberus's sucking on your fat cock."

Miranda watched them kiss, a deep, fiery kiss that lasted and lasted. She watched her very naked friends and ached to touch them. It was a huge thrill being bound but her whole being wished to touch these gorgeous aliens. "Untie me, please. I promise I'll behave."

"Pfff!" Ziux casually waved her hand, "a promise by Cerberus means nothing. What do you think sister?"

Liara stared deep into Miri's stunning, pleading brown eyes. "Well..."

Miranda blinked back while eagerly sticking her wet, pink tongue out to lick the extreme tip, making sure Liara could see it all. Liara sucked in her breath - How could she deny her? "Untie h-her."

With her hands free Miranda got to work, eagerly pleasing both her captors. When sucking on Ziux's cock she ran her hand up and down Leara's erection, lovingly stroking the glistening shaft, and vice versa. There was always a cock in her mouth and one in her hand - the pleasant asari cinnamon smell filled her nose. She could taste them on her tongue, every sense of her being was filled to the brim with delicious asari. Her lips glistened with their juices. _Damn this is nice... I'm loving it!_

She looked up at their stark naked bodies, their breasts, eyes. Two pair of lustful, excited eyes told her exactly how much they were enjoying this. The silence grew thick. Being watched while working two dicks felt beautifully obscene, shameless, and she sensed a pink flush on her cheeks. "Damn..."

Curving her tongue she trailed the thick edge of Ciux's mushroom cockhead, treasurig the decadent whimpers escaping the asari. Using her fingers to hold back the foreskin she tenderly sucked all of the wet, sensitive top, feeling it twitch against the roof of her mouth. _She fucking loves it!_ Looking up she noticed Ciux's eyes, glazed over with pure pleasure and felt quite proud of herself. _That's right 'll suck your dick!_

She passionately continued slurping on Ciux's cock while using her right hand to pump Liara's shaft, slipping in the juices. _Damn this is good!_

Tightening her grip she sped up, enthusiastically jerking off her friend and watched openmouthedly as rich drops of clear liquid oozed from the tiny slit on top. _Nice and wet heh?_

"Goddess!" Liara pulsed with need, her shaft twitching with joy. Miranda kissed the large tip, lapped up the juices, then put Ziux's cock back in her mouth.

"Aaargh! Do that again... Oh yesss keep sucking me... suck my dick."

"Gladly." Miranda mumbled. This earned her a stern look from Leara and Miri thought of her role. "I mean... this is abuse! Stop! I don't want this! Stop now, take it o-out! Please stop!"

Ziux growled, "We'll stop - if you tell us about the Cerberus mechs."

Miranda adamantly shook her head. Ziux grinned. "Now you're really going to get it!" Placing both hands on Miranda's ears she thrust in an out, fucking the woman's mouth in a frenzied tempo, feeling her tip press against the velvety throat. "Hell yes! Take that Cerberus whore!"

Feeling her orgasm boiling in her cunt she was so very tempted to just explode but she also wished to prolong this fabulously intense moment. "Mmmm..." After an incredible minute she pulled out, fighting to hold back her climax.

"Your t-turn. Sighing with joy she stroked Liara's slick cock, guiding it into Miri wet, waiting mouth. "Fuck her. Fuck her mouth!"

Listening to the horribly obscene words made Liara dizzy with pleasure. As she felt Miri's lips sealing around her cock she started pumping, driving deeper and deeper, whimpering with delight. "Goddess... so good..."

Ziux returned her attention to Liara's chest, pinched her nipples, excitedly held her bouncing tits and Liara felt her breasts glowing with need. Something wet and heavy throbbed deep inside of her and she literally sobbed with pleasure, "Close... I'm getting c-close!" Just like Ciux she took Miri's ears and mercilessly pounded the woman, fucking hard and deep in the willing mouth.

"Mgghh..." Miranda stammered, feeling thoroughly used, the slick, huge cock ramming into her. Her heated cunt throbbed madly and she knew she was dripping.

"Oh wow..." Ziux whispered. The scene was spectacularly hot - her eyes widened and she sensed raw lust beating at her brain. With a wicked grin she kept squeezing and massaging Leara's massive breasts, delighted to be part of the wicked act. "Go ahead sister... You wanna come? I'd love to see you come all over this bitch."

"Yesss... oh yesss..." Liara blazed with need. Taking short little gasps she felt her pussy clenching with joy, felt all her muscles tense. "Oh yes!" Three quick thrusts, she pulled out as she felt her cock erupting with pleasure.

"I'm coming! ... I'm c-coming!"

With wide open mouth Miranda stared up at the trembling asari. The first burst landed on her cheek and she squealed in surprise. Liara aimed lower and kept shooting, thick ropes of creamy white come that landed on her breasts, her neck. "Oh... In my mouth!" She stuck out her tongue, trying to -

"No." Ziux roughly pulled her hair, "you have to earn it."

Liara's eyes rolled back. Whimpering loudly, enjoying her orgasm she kept squirting, her trembling legs barely supporting her. "Goddd - desssss!" Her eyes widened as she watched her twitching cock shoot load after load on Miranda's large tits till the front of the Cerberus catsuit was soaked with her come. The stunning visual completely fried her brain. "Fuck! That is..."

"Gorgeous." Ciux whispered breathlessly. She wanted it. She wanted to come all over Miranda as well. Panting with anticipation she held her cock, eagerly stroking it as she forcefully pressed it against Miri's pink, wet lips. "My turn. Make me come, bitch. Make me come all over your big tits."

Licking and slurping both cocks simultaneously, the taste of asari wetness in her mouth, Miranda had never felt more perverted. She trembled with pure lust. She stared up at her friends, her voice warm and grateful. "What a f-fun idea!" She took her sweet time, treasuring the two large, throbbing dicks in her hands. _So warm, so wet, so very lifelike!_ Pumping gently she watched the last of Liara's wetness ooze from the tiny slit, before kissing the tip.

Ciux grinned, caressing her cheek, but tried to remain in character. "Your suit is soaked. Appropriate." In one swift move she ripped apart the top portion of the catsuit, baring Miranda's shoulders, her chest. She yanked Miranda's black bra down to her waist, revealing her gloriously perfect ivory breasts. "Nice tits. I'm gonna enjoy coming all over you. Get to work slut."

This was not gonna take long - already excited beyond belief Ziux treasured Miri's warm mouth, greedily sucking on her straining shaft. The slick tongue rapidly licked her pulsing cockhead, causing her to cry out with joy. "Fuck! That's good..."

It felt amazing. Groaning and whimpering Ziux clawed at Miranda's shoulders, aching to climax. "That's it... like that... don't you dare stop now!" She became aware of Liara's hands on her waist and looked back into the gorgeous blue eyes. "Hey sister..." Liara got even closer and Ciux felt the firm, huge boobs pressing in her back, felt the hard wet cock on her thighs, dangerously close to her sex. "Damn!"

Being sandwiched between her two friends felt amazing and Ciux moaned loudly, drunk with pleasure. Liara's warm hands were a delight - on her hips, her sides, her breasts - causing her skin to tingle with anticipation. Taking short, excited gasps she pumped her hips, fucking into the willing O shaped mouth, aching to come. "Close... I'm so close..." Miranda's lips felt incredible, applying just the right amount of pressure, making her sex spasm with joy. A sheen of sweat appeared on her upper chest and her muscles were tensing, preparing to -

"FUCK! OH! FUCK!" She exploded like a meteor, shooting her come down the hot throat. "Aargh! Oh!" Like a lightning bolt she pulled out, aiming at Miri's bare, magnificent tits. Stream after stream of glorious creamy white splashed on the lush curves of the woman's breasts.

"By the Goddess!" Liara gasped, eyes widening. Ciux kept squirting and streaks of white wetness started to leak down the impressive boobs, creating an amazing display. "...gorgeous!" Reaching out she harshly pinched Miranda's swollen pink nipples, slipping and sliding in Ciux's come.

When Ciux finally slowed down Miranda's belly and breasts were glistening, shining with juices, causing the asari to smile from ear to ear. "Bit wet, are you?" There was something about flooding her girlfriend with come that made her feel very powerful.

Leara pulled Miranda to her feet. She ripped the Catsuit, pulling it off her hips and legs, then used it as a rag to gently clean Miri's stomach and tits. For good measure she also got rid of the woman's lacy black panties, leaving Miranda naked except for her high-heeled boots. Smiling brightly she planted a gentle kiss on her friend's forehead. "That was awesome!"

Miranda felt very disappointed she only got a small taste of Ciux's juices, she would have loved to drink all of her girlfriend's release. She sensed a buzzing want, her entire body throbbing with need, eager for sex, her pussy _dripping_ wetness. The 'mercenaries' had made no effort to please her and as their 'prisoner' she was _not_ going to ask for it. But her desire was boiling in her groin and she sighed with frustration. Were they going to pay attention to her needs? She hoped so.

She noticed the remains of her catsuit. What a fitting end. Torn apart by two wild maidens, soaked with come. Symbolic.

"Sooo..." Ziux grinned, cherishing sweet little aftershocks in her belly. Her voice dropped, sounding threatening and low, "You... you're going to tell us about the mechs. Or we take this to the next level. And it won't be gentle!"


	2. Interrogation

Hi there! Welcome to the second part.

One of the themes in my main story (Wonderwall II) is Liara exploring and enjoying her wilder asari nature and that definitely shines through in this chapter. If you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it, then all is well in the land : )

The 'mercenaries' have codenames. Liara = Leara and Ciux = Ziux.

 ** _Chapter 2, Interrogation_**

Once again Miranda eyed the suspiciously large mirror. _Jane?_ The thought of being watched while enjoying their naughty roleplay was incredible arousing.

Ziux didn't give her much time to think about it. "Come on, get on the table. On your knees. Kneel, whore."

The harsh, commanding tone stung a little. Still, Miranda complied and climbed on the sturdy table, sensing the cold, clean metal on her knees. Feeling Ciux's hand pressing on her back she got lower and lower in a submissive position, legs folded under her body, her knees touching her breasts. Her forehead almost touched the end of the table. She was naked except for her high heeled boots, completely vulnerable, feeling defenseless, exposed. The two 'mercenaries' stared, their fiery eyes burning into her.

"I don't want this! I don't! Please... please stop!" She played her part, making her voice sound panicky and shocked but deep inside she _loved_ everything about this, and was wondering what her friends were planning next. Whatever it was, she was sure it would be enjoyable!

Ziux got behind her, fingers trailing over her bare skin. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

Miranda grinned appreciatively. Ciux was such a sweetie - giving her a few seconds, making sure she was ok. With her safeword she could stop this at any time and that certainly felt reassuring. She pressed her cheek against the cold metal and arched her back, seductively sticking her behind up in the air. "Filthy mercenaries. I'm not telling you anything!"

"I was kinda hoping you'd say that," Ciux snickered. She slapped the large butt in front of her, watching the ivory flesh ripple seductively. Miranda's creamy white, gloriously naked ass was breathtaking, divine. "Goddess! I mean... " Her heart choked in her chest.

Feeling extremely grateful Miranda was such a good sport she lovingly kissed her girlfriend's ass. "Thank you." Her fingers slipped lower, eagerly playing with the moist folds. "So wet... are you enjoying this?"

"No! I don't want this!" Miri protested loudly, "don't touch me! Please no!"

"Sure sure..." Ziux hummed absentmindedly. Pulling on the large asscheeks she completely exposed the woman's core - the maidens gasped at the wonderful sight. "Wide open... just the way we like it. Gorgeous... now, let's put a dick inside. Leara - get a little closer... closer stil..."

Feeling extremely perverted she aimed Leara's massive cock at the hungry, juicy cunt. She grinned, using it to slap the swollen sex, enjoying the wet, obscene sound. "There we go..." Holding Miri's folds she watched the mushroom head sink into the ivory flesh. "Good... fill her sister. Fill that pussy."

"So tight... so wet..." Liara groaned, becoming aware of the silky flesh squeezing around her, "so good..."

The thick shaft opened her wide, causing Miri to whimper, "Too big! You're t-too big!" Her ring of muscles strained, struggling to accept the huge cock, shooting massive sparks of pleasure through her system. "Fuck! Oh fuck!" "

"Big is good. I'm sure you'll like it." Ziux hissed. "It's going in... more... more... beautiful. Shove it in her! I wanna see that cunt properly filled. Do it Leara." Still holding Miri wide open, she allowed her hands to travel that fabulous ass, cherishing the amazing soft skin. Lubricating her fingers on the soaked pussy she trailed Miri's crack, touching _all_ the intimate places.

Liara kept pressing, rocking back and forth, forcing her meaty shaft inside of her friend. She'd been looking forward to Miranda's sweet cunt and was overjoyed to feel the scorching, silky flesh. In Liara's mind there was almost nothing that could compare to the slick, tight grip of pussy around her amazing, so very lifelike toy. The toy was an absolute technological marvel - transmitting all sensations, almost turning her sexual experience into that of a male... unheard of for an asari.

Groaning with joy she adored the feeling of Miri's inner walls, the wet, slick tightness of her friend's heat. Feeling herself sinking deeper and deeper was an unbelievable thrill. "Goddess! I feel everything... your pussy... I feel your p-pussy... so soft... so g-good!"

"There we go..." Ziux breathed, watching up close as Leara's glistening cock deliberately, slowly penetrated the pink sex. "Nice! Fuck her... Fuck that bitch!"

"Mghhh..." Moaning with pleasure Miranda felt the thick shaft opening her, deliciously stretching her. It felt amazing and soon enough she was bucking her hips, greedy to get even more inside. With her entire body pressed against the cold metal she could not imagine being more open. "Oh yes... oh yes... "

Ziux mischievously slapped her butt. Five, six times. "Such a good whore." She continued to touch Miri everywhere she damned well pleased. Her back, her waist, her tits. When she got to the front of the table, she tugged on the long black hair, forcing Miri to look up. "Open your mouth... there we go!" Driving her cock between her girlfriend's pink lips she lovingly stared her deep in the eyes. "So fun!"

Miri's eyes sparkled with delight, telling Ciux just how much she was enjoying this.

"You like that, don't you?" Maintaining eye contact Ciux took a hold of Miri's ears and shamelessly started fucking into the greedy mouth, feeling that sweet tongue licking the ultra sensitive tip of her cock. "Damn!"

Liara could barely believe it. Miranda's back, her ass were spread out before her, the fabulously curved alabaster woman trembling with joy. "Ggg..." Drunk with pleasure she held Miri's fine waist, noticing the lips of her pussy gripping her thrusting cock. _Good... so good..._ The velvety insides stroked her dick, coating it with slick, abundant wetness and Liara noticed herself going deeper and deeper, almost completely burying her shaft inside that stunning cunt.

"Goddess... your body... so beautiful!" Growling with need she released her wild maiden inside, aching for hot, rough sex. "I love fucking you! I want to fuck you all day!"

"Together. Watch me." Ziux breathed. A few seconds later the asari were matching their thrusts, simultaneously pumping into the woman caught between them.

"Mphh..." Miranda mewled, feeling wonderfully used. Her mind marveled at her perverted situation - both her mouth and pussy were filled with dick and she absolutely loved it. This was what she truly wanted. Hungry for more she tried to lift her ass but Liara's strong hands pressed her down, making her feel trapped, powerless. "Oh..."

"You're not going anywhere," Leara hissed, feeling light in the head as she firmly held Miri in place, "we've got you right where we want you." She couldn't recall ever being so forceful. Firmly holding Miranda down while fucking her felt amazing and she cherished the powerful, dominant feelings. _Goddess... that is me...!_

Miranda swayed with pleasure. A short time later the maidens switched places, and a while later, again, and again, till she hardly knew whose dick was in her pussy. Not that it mattered. The shameless, wanton sexuality thrilled her beyond belief. "Mmm..." Groaning with pleasure she bucked her hips, eagerly taking it in, sliding her needy cunt up and down someone's thick cock. _Shove it in me! All the way in! Fuck me!_

The thick, heavy smell of sex filled her nose and the only sounds she could hear were their moans of pleasure and the decadent, slapping noise of whomever asari was thrusting into her. _Oh my God! This is sooo good! My pussy... Oh!_

Sofar the maidens had paid no attention to her needs, but the extremely lewd situation and the non-stop fucking were driving her higher and higher. Her cunt was dripping, causing her inner thighs to glisten with wetness. She felt her orgasm building in her groin, clawing its way to the surface. _Fuck!_ The undeniable fire roared in her belly, her pussy repeatedly clenched around the big cock, over and over till she gasped with joy. _Yes! Oh yes! I'm going to..._

"No." Ziux must have seen it in her eyes. On her signal both maidens pulled out, leaving Miri squirming and moaning, her orgasm hovering just out of reach.

"FUCK! Ciux!" Trembling with frustration Miranda glared at the asari. Coming so close and being denied made her blood boil, felt maddening, infuriating. "You evil -"

"Feisty. I like it."

It was amazing Miranda hadn't squirted yet, and that was definitely something the young asari was looking forward to. She wanted to see it all. "Get on your back. We _might_ let you come."

Miri could hardly wait. In a flash she flipped over and spread her long legs, guiding Leara's glistening dick to her pink pussy.

"Hurry! Please hurry... I want it!" After being denied Miranda felt her body aching, yearning to climax. She needed it so badly, and she had already waited so long! Almost hypnotized she stared at the large cock Liara was working into her, moaning as her pussy stretched, struggling to accept the huge dick. She let her legs fall wide open, encouraging, inviting. Using both hands she scandalously parted her folds and noticed Liara's eyes widening in response. "C'mon Blue... in my pussy... p-put it in me... yes, like that... more... Damn you're big! Now fuck me. Oh yesssss - like t-that! Fuck me!"

Whimpering loudly she marveled at their wicked game. Liara's painted face was making her almost unrecognizable - for a few seconds Miranda imagined an unkown asari was thrusting into her, making her shiver with decadence. "I love it! I fuc-king love this!"

The metal table was not uncomfortable but definitely too small. Her shoulders were on the edge, leaving her head hanging towards the floor.

Exactly what Ciux wanted. Supporting Miranda's neck with one hand she forced her cock past the woman's glistening lips, deeper and deeper. "We're going to do this," she grinned, her voice trembling with excitement, "your t-throat. Open up. All the way."

Being an expert on biology and anatomy Miranda Lawson was well aware of how to suppress her gag reflex. When she felt the prodding cockhead she opened wide, wanting nothing more than to give pleasure. "Mmm..." She steadily pushed herself forward, slowly, inch by inch taking more of the shaft in her throat.

"Hell yes!" Ciux cried out with pleasure, barely believing the wonderful stimulation, "Love you so much Miri!" Good thing she was soaking wet. Oh-so-gently thrusting in and out she felt the silky flesh kiss her dick. She gasped at the amazing, wicked feelings. _I'm fucking her throat! Damn!_

Grinning with pleasure she pinched Miranda pink nipples while her eyes drank in the sight. The naked, beautiful alabaster body swayed back and forth, her generous breasts bouncing with their actions as she was being filled from both ends. Between the spread legs Liara was pounding away, fucking her fast and deep, seemingly fascinated with the fantastically obscene situation.

"Amazing... I'm almost there... " Ciux whimpered, eyes widening as she sensed her climax approaching. She slowly pumped her hips, feeling her hard cock sliding back and forth in the slick throat. "Ah! Almost... a-almost... here it comes... "

"Mmm..." Miranda could only hum in anticpation. She noticed the dick twitching and grinned devilishly. She wanted it. She wanted all of it.

Exploding into orgasm the young asari cried out her pleasure, shooting deep into Miranda. "AAAARGH! I'M COMING! OH!"

Miri gasped. The hot shaft pulsed, expanding against her throat, spouting wetness deep inside. She tried swallowing but being in such a difficult position worked against her. Ciux's slippery come leaked past her lips, flowing down her chin. Still the maiden was not done, forcing load after load in her willing mouth.

"Hell yes!" Ziux screamed, swept away by pure bliss, "take that bitch!"

Liara could barely believe her eyes. She noticed Ciux's belly muscles convulse, watched as creamy white come oozed from Miri's half parted lips. "GODDESS!" With all her might she slammed into Miranda, over and over again, burying her dick to the hilt. "YES! FUCK! I'm..."

"Do it sister!" Ciux hissed, "fill that cunt!"

"Oh I'm going to!" Liara promised. So hot. So good. She hammered into her friend, grinning wickedly, staring at the naked woman bouncing with her forceful thrusts.

Miranda gasped, finally able to swallow. "Oh!" Her mouth, her throat were coated with Ciux's pleasant wetness and all she smelled was asari. The intense sensations were making her dizzy with joy. Crazed with lust she squeezed her vaginal muscles around the thick, driving shaft, again and again, heightening her pleasure even more. "Yes! Oh yes!"

Feeling the lavish sex milking her Liara swayed with pleasure. "That's it! I'm going to c-come! You're making me come!" Tightly holding the slim waist she buried herself incredibly deep and exploded into orgasm. "OH! OH!"

Twitching with joy she felt her dick rapidly pulsing with pleasure. "OH! OH!" She never slowed down, shooting stream after stream of liquid heat in the blazing sex.

It was wayyyy too much and flowed from the wide open slit, creating delicious milky white streaks on her thighs. Liara didn't care. She kept squirting, the amazing sensation of coming inside her friend causing her to shiver with pleasure. "Ohhh... oh..."

The two asari trembled with joy, unloading into their 'prisoner', and Miranda literally glowed. She could barely believe it! The maidens were flooding her fom both ends - she had never felt more perverted. She loved it.

A deep red blush appeared on her cheeks. "Close! I'm so f-fucking close!" With a low growl she touched her clit, furiously rubbing the excited nub. "I need... I need it now!"

"Look at t-that Leara!" Taking two small steps Ziux placed herself at Miri's side, drinking in the sight. "She's going to squirt for us. She loves our rough treatment, don't you?"

Miranda was beyond caring. There was no way she could keep up her role - they'd been using her, coming all over her, and now it was her turn dammit! Hot as hell, aching for release she was gyrating her hips, cherishing the massive shaft deep inside. Her pussy spasmed in preparation, her clit red-hot, ablaze with need. "YES! Gods! Yes I love it!" Feeling her heart racing she cried out with pleasure, "I'm gonna come! I 'm gonna...!"

Ziux roughly pinched her nipples. "Then come, whore."

"AAARGH! FUCK!" Miranda screamed wildly, feeling her sex explode with juices. Gorgeous arcs of wetness shot from her pussy, landing on her belly and her tits.

"I'M COMING! I'M F-FUCKING COMING!"

Her legs jerked. "Oh! Oh!" Drunk with pleasure she felt both asari's eyes on her naked, trembling body as she kept squirting, shooting jet after jet from her throbbing pink cunt. Showing them her most intimate moments felt fantastic and she burned with raw sex. "YES! OH YES!" Her nimble fingers rhythmically plucked her clit, drawing _even_ more sprays of come from her orgasmic body. "SHIT! OH SHIT!"

"Fuuuuuckkk..." Ciux whispered, stunned. She'd seen Miri squirt. Often. But this was... exceptional. They watched her... every twitch of muscle, every facial expression, till Miranda finally collapsed on the table. "Nice... " Leaning forward, she thirstily licked the large, glistening tits, lapping up her girlfriend's tasty come. "Yum. Salty."

Liara got on her knees. Hooking her hands under Miri's knees she held the woman wide open as she planted her mouth on the soaked cunt, then started sucking and drinking from the quivering sex. "Hmm..." Unhurried, she licked in broad deliberate strokes, covering every inch of Miri's inner thighs, her magnificent swollen pussy.

"Wow." Ciux breathed, grinning at her friends. "Just wow."

"Indeed," Miranda panted. She lovingly stroked the blue crest between her thighs, "that w-was awesome."

Liara was having a marvelous time. She'd just orgasmed deep inside Miranda but still couldn't get enough, unable to take her eyes off the naked, alabaster woman, beautifully spread open in front of her. Feeling very naughty she nudged Miri's knee even higher, felt her mind buzzing with pleasure as she studied the gorgeous ivory thighs, the strip of dark pubic hair, the red, swollen clit and the large, pink cunt. _Fu...uck..._

Miranda noticed her attention and smiled. She reached for her pussy. Her climax was fading and was definitely not enough, barely taking the edge off. Feeling her body throbbing she stared deep into Liara's blue diamonds as she slowly, seductively played with her cunt. Liara gasped, eyes widening.

 _That's right... take a good look... you love my pussy..._

Perhaps it was the wicked roleplay, or the fact that both her friends were wearing those lovely toys. Whichever it was she felt a scorching desire for more. Much more. Fortunately there were two aroused maidens intent on fucking her - exactly what she craved. She looked at Liara's dick, imagining it filling her up, pumping inside. She panted with anticipation. _Damn I'm horny..._

Taking hold of the deep blue cock she longingly stroked it before making eye contact. "I couldn't help but notice your attention... wanna fuck me again?" Reading the answer in Liara's eyes she smiled once more. "Excellent. I'm game."

She jumped off the table. With not a stitch of clothing (besides her high-heeled boots) on her milky white perfect body Miranda bent over the couch, parting her legs and wiggled her rear. "Is this ok?"

Looking over her shoulder her eyes twinkled with joy. "Who's first?"

To emphasize her words she planted her feet further apart and curved her back, creating an extremely tempting, sexual display. She knew her actions were beyond shameless and it felt soooo fucking good. "I'm waiting!"

The two asari watched her. Their mouths fell open. "Waitaminute... " Ziux commented, "aren't you supposed to be _resisting_ our 'interrogation?'"

"Oh right. Ehm..."

All three busted out laughing. Liara was holding her belly as she shook with joy, her eyes appreciating Miss Lawson who doubled over on the back of the couch. "Oh Goddess! Miri!" Taking two steps she playfully caressed the large butt. "But I love the way you're thinking!"

Feeling the warm flesh in the palms of her hands caused her desire to surge, roaring in her abdomen. The soft, spectacular human skin felt so hot, so ready! Her cock twitched, longing to be buried in that tempting sex. She drank in the sight of the glistening thighs, the swollen wet pussy. _Oh! I'd like to..._

With her hands all over the generous, bare ass she tried to get back in her role. She lowered her voice, "are you mocking us? Now you're really going to get it, Cerberus slut." The hesitation she'd felt to use the harsh words had fallen away. After all, this was all for fun, right?

Miranda smirked, completely failing to take anything serious. "Bad mercenaries! You girls are bad!" This caused another laughing fit, by now they were almost crying with laughter.

Grinning with mischief Miranda lifted one slender leg, placing her foot on a metal chair, exposing herself _even_ more. She yearned for sex, her heated body urging her on. _Let's do it!_ Gyrating her hips she called them, inviting them. Her lower body burned with need. Feeling Liara's promising dick against her inner thigh wasn't helping either. She reached, rubbing the rock-hard cock over her greedy wet sex. "Damn!"

Panting with excitement she felt her pussy throb under their excited stare. This was what she truly wanted. She wanted to get fucked. "It would be _so_ horrible if you took advantage..."

With her words completely contradicting her body language, the maidens couldn't help but smile. "Goddess Miranda!"

Their giggles turned to groans as Liara pushed forward, slipping her cock inside.

"Ugh! Finally!" Miri glanced over her shoulder, all smiles, "that's nice... come on grab my waist... yes, like that. Now deeper. I want your cock... I want it. Shove it in me. Go ahead - fill me up. Feels great in my pussy... hmpf! Keep going... keep g-going..."

Listening to Miranda's encouraging words was a huge thrill. _She wants it. She wants it so badly!_ Liara harshly bit her lower lip as she felt herself sliding deeper and deeper into the magnificent woman. "Good... you feel so good!" The silky flesh of her friend's cunt sucked her in and she groaned with the intense pleasure. "Oh... oh..."

"There we go..." Miranda grunted, bucking backwards, impaling herself in the most delicious way, "now you're r-really fucking me. Give me that big dick - fuck me! Yes, just like t-that. I love it. Fuck me!"

Ciux wiped the tears from her eyes. Once again she congratulated herself with this wicked plan and once again she marveled at the lovely results. Her eyes widened. "You guys are beautiful together... " Liara's large tits bounced with her thrusts, their hips slapped together with an obscene, wet sound. Legs spread, one foot up, Miranda's ass was up in the air - eagerly bucking against Liara, hungrily fucking her soaked cunt on that thick shaft. The erotic, sexual moans coming from the duo were one of the best things she'd ever heard.

"Goddess!" She touched both of them, cherishing their movement, listening to the sounds of their sex. Lovely. Sharing her girlfriend with the other asari felt extremely exciting and extremely natural.

They took turns. Leara climaxed and Ziux took her place. A bit rougher - Miri squealed in delight. The two mercenaries relentlessly fucked her. They fucked her standing up, on the couch, on the floor, on the table. She came again, squirting forcefully into Ciux's mouth who eagerly drank it all.

Lawson was on her belly, on her back, sideways, even suspended with biotics. They took her boots. The two asari kept at it, pounding and hammering, squeezing and coming into the trembling woman whose 'protests' were sounding very much like cries of joy. Again and again they filled her, their come overflowing, pouring from her blissful cunt.

The 'interrogation' was completely forgotten, instead the savage maidens were focusing only on wringing as much pleasure out of this stunning human as possible. Miranda came at least six times, screaming and crying out even louder than her 'captors'. After two incredible, breathtaking hours they found themselves sprawled on the couch, collapsed into a boneless pile of sweaty flesh.

"Ho-ly shit," Miranda whispered, feeling her entire body tingling. A hazy warm afterglow made her spirit shine, "you fucked my brains out..."

Her limbs were feeling heavy and she moved lazily, as in a dream. Licking her lips she tasted that lovely light cinnamon that's so distinctly asari. "...And I loved _every_ second of it..." She rolled over on her back, twitching mildly. Her pussy had never been worked like that - it was convulsing, leaking white wetness.

Liara stared. To say the view was exciting would be an understatement. With shock she realized she'd never seen her friend's cunt more swollen. Drinking in the sight she admired Miri's perfectly curved body. Her amazing large tits were glistening with sweat, slowly rising and falling with her breathing. "T-that is..."

Deep inside she felt something stirring. _By the Goddess... Do I still want more?_ She smiled at herself. _Yes._

A deep, powerful urge strangled her common sense... and she rushed to embrace it. She couldn't get enough. A bit taken aback by her persistent need she found Ciux's eyes. The gorgeous lavender maiden was thoughtfully nodding at her with acknowledgement. _Yes._

 _Asari nature... am I truly such a wild maiden?_

The answer appeared to be a resounding _Yes._

She gently caressed Miri's leg, her calf. "One more?"

"You can't be serious!"

Liara crawled closer and licked Miri's inner thighs, licked her clit with slow, longing strokes. Somehow she believed it wouldn't take to much to convince her friend.

Miranda couldn't imagine she had anything left. Yet, watching and feeling Liara play with her pussy made her bite her lower lip and she sensed that unmistakable fire growl in her belly. Her legs trembled. "Damn... oh... oh that feels good..."

"I knew it," Liara grinned, recognizing the desire in her friend's voice. "Get on top of Ciux. Facing me. Yes. Like that..."

She spread the long, slender legs. "Goddess... now let me..." With both of them staring Liara felt her cheeks flush as she took hold of Ciux's hard cock and deliberately dragged it up and down, sliding it through the swollen, pink slit. "Mmm... nice... " Playing with their most intimate parts felt fantastic and Liara cherished the moment, her eyes drinking in every detail. Miri's pink cunt glistened with wetness and she enjoyed prodding it with the lavender cock, once in a while slipping the thick head in.

Miranda squirmed atop Ciux, her voice needy and low. "Blue! Stop teasing! I want... I want it... please stick it in!"

"Tut tut. I'm having fun. I decide when." She unhurriedly stroked the large cock, licked it, before sliding it over Miri's clit. She took her sweet time, getting high on the extremely decadent game.

Coaching Ciux to thrust upwards she watched the slippery mushroom head disappear into the swollen, willing cunt. "Come on, up and down. Yes, like that... oh beautiful... you're really fucking her..." She mischievously squeezed Miri's ass, excitement dripping from her voice, "I love watching! C'mon fuck her. I want to watch you fuck."

Listening to Liara's lewd comments made Ciux feel like she was providing a naughty show. She loved it. Feeling the intense stare just turned her on more. Sneakily using biotic lift to take most of Miri's weight she cupped her girlfriend's large bouncing tits. The hot flesh burned in her hands, the heated nipples rock-hard. "Love... " she accentuated each word with a thrust, "love - you - Miri!" She peppered the ivory neck with kisses, till Miri's mouth found hers for a fiery, needy kiss. "Hmmm..."

"Oh... " Liara could barely speak, mesmerized by the sight of the couple intimately kissing and fucking right in front of her.

"Goddess! That's so..."

Planting both hands on Miri's thighs she leaned in _real_ close and licked the pumping cock, the stuffed, pink cunt. She nearly forgot to breathe. Waves of excitement crashed into her as she played with her friends, the outrageous situation making her giddy with delight. She also marveled at the couple's trust, allowing her total access to their naked, rocking bodies.

"You two are so beautiful!"

After a full minute she took it out, not content to watch any longer. She ached to be part of their lovemaking. Ciux's dick was shining with pussy juice. She lovingly licked it before taking it in her mouth, sucking it with fierce determination. Tasting asari wetness as well as Miranda's pussy juice was a _huge_ thrill. She'd never felt more depraved. "Hmmm!"

A few seconds later she stuck it back in Miranda who rolled her hips, causing the large cock to disapear inside. "Yesss... oh yesss... Now stop." Feeling hot as hell Liara repeated her actions, greedily sucking the glistening shaft before stuffing it back in the dripping cunt. "Goddess!"

"Liara! Damn that's so fucking hot!" Miranda gasped, almost shocked at the stunning scene between her parted legs. She'd never imagined Liara being this bold and realized once again how much the maiden had changed. But two can play that game...

Groaning with lust Liara made eye contact, her blue lips beautifully curved around the fat glistening cock. The throaty noise she made was was dripping with sex. "Mmm...?"

"That's incredible!" Miri nearly screamed. "But..." she scandalously pressed her hips up, yearning to be filled, "put it back in! I want that dick. I want it in my pussy... come on, stick it in, I want to fuck!"

Hearing Miri beg for it felt fabulous. But Leara wanted something else.

"I have another idea."

"What are you-"

She'd imagined this scenario and it was even hotter than she expected. Still, she wanted to push it further.

 _Would she_ _mind?_

Saliva trailed from her wet lips to the cockhead as she aimed it lower, pressing it against Miri's other opening.

"OH! You kinky asari!"

Liara didn't hear a 'no' in that sentence. She tapped Miri's thigh. "Come on... lower your hips... I want..."

The large mushroom head was incredibly wet and that helped Miri as she pressed down. "Big! Fuck it's big!" Still, her tight hole resisted the thickness. She relaxed her muscles and tried again.

Liara firmly held the glistening dick upright, listening to Miri's sexy moans and groans as the woman struggled to take it in her ass. She gasped as she finally saw the first thick inch disappear into her alabaster friend. "There we go - do it!"

"Yes! Oh yes!" Oh-so-gently rocking up and down Miranda felt drunk with pleasure, impaling herself on Ciux's slick cock. Taking in another inch she clawed at the sheets, moaned out loud as she felt the asari starting to fuck her ass in a glorious, deliberate tempo. Her lower body throbbed, pulsing with the intense stimulation. "Gods! That is..."

Liara roughly bit her lower lip. "Nice... now I wil..."

Laying on top of Ciux, Miranda couldn't be more open, oozing a wild sexual perversion that pounded in the asari's chest. Amazing. She didn't even consider not taking this chance.

 _Yes!_

Hissing with lust she crawled on top of her friend, angling her hips to aim her cock at Miri's wide open pussy. Groaning with pleasure she sank into the incredibly soft, velvety heat.

"Ooohhh..."

She'd been inside Miranda all afternoon but the extraordinary sensation felt as thrilling as ever. "Feels so g-good... I love your pussy."

Eager for more she started thrusting, gyrating her hips, making eye contact as she treasured the woman's slippery cunt. "Goddess... "

Gasping with joy Miri squirmed and shivered, barely believing the incredible sensations exploding in her brain. "AAARGH! OH!" The scandalous thought of what they were doing caused her heart to race and her sex to throb with longing. "Fuck... I'm so full! I'm so fucking full!"

Deliciously sandwiched between the maidens she groaned out loud. Unbelievable. With both her holes filled she desperately held Liara's waist, her mind blown to lustful pieces. "FUCK ME! JUST FUCK ME! OH!" She sensed a massive, wet orgasm and struggled for control, immensely enjoying the double penetration. "Good... so good..."

She loved it. She wanted it. Her friends had been using her all afternoon. Now they'd gone even further, simultaneously ramming into her. Her body reacted with total excitement, her electrified pussy oozing creamy wetness. "YES! I LOVE IT! FUCK MY ASS!" The feeling of the large dicks driving into her, splitting her open was too good to be true. Trembling with raw lust she screamed at the ceiling, adoring the two maidens fucking into her. "GAH! OH!"

Listening to Miri's cries of joy was a delight. Liara smiled from ear to ear. It got even better when she focused on their breasts sliding up on each other, their heated, large tits pressing together. _Goddess this is good!_

Then she felt a hard shaft nearly touching hers. "Oh! Ciux!"

Fucking Miranda together was an immense thrill. Both asari were panting, feeling each other's dick only separated by the silky wet walls of the wonderful pussy. Their eyes met. Staring deep into each other's gems they utterly ravaged the woman trapped between their driving, heated bodies.

"YES! It's all the way in! All the way! Fuck me dammit! Fuck me!" Miranda was losing her mind. Glowing with sex she whimpered incoherently, worshipping what the maidens were doing to her strained, willing body. "More! Give me more!"

Liara was unleashed. A creature of pure sex, she fucked deep and hard into Miranda, feeling the soaked cunt milking her ultra - sensitive cock. "Godd-ddess!" Sobbing with pleasure she ached for release. "I want to come! I want to come so bad!"

"Me t-too sister..." Ciux harshly bit her lower lip. Frantically rocking her hips she yearned for release, "almost... a-almost..."

"Hell yes!" Hissing with need Miri slapped Liara's ass, "give me your sweet come! Fill me up... fill my pussy!"

"Fuuu... uuck... " Liara moaned incoherently.

Miranda felt her explode, felt huge spurts of heated liquid coating her inner walls. "YESSS! YES!" Her eyes rolled back as she sensed the big cock twitching against her G-spot, sending hot balls of fire up her spine. "UGH!"

Only a split-second later Ciux froze, screaming out her release, her nails scratching sweaty skin as she came. "MIRI! OH! OH!"

Both cocks were pumping hot, sticky wetness inside of her, Miranda had never felt more perverted. "Damn! Fill me! Fill m-me up!"

She could not believe the intense sensations destroying her sanity. Her cunt _clenched_ around the massive shaft. Like fiery suns the trio blasted into each other, melting everything in an unbelievable heat. "I'm going to c-come! I'm g-going to..."

Screaming at the top of her lungs she trembled with joy, desperately clawing at asari flesh. "FUCK! F-FUCK!"

Her throbbing pussy erupted with juices, shooting spurt after wonderful spurt against Liara's belly. Within seconds they were both soaked and it showed no signs of slowing down. "AAAARGH! I'M COMING SO F-FUCKING HARD!"

She wailed and squirted for a long, delicious minute, her orgasm blasting apart whatever was left of her control.

"Mmphhh..." Ciux groaned, taking deep, exhausted breaths. "So... so... amazing..."

"Yes..." Miranda panted, trying to calm her racing heart, "t-that was soooo hot... "

She plopped on the couch in between the two asari, giggling happily. "I can't m-move anymore. We're... sticky." She looked at her ruined catsuit. " _And_ you destroyed my clothes!"

She laughed out loud, a carefree joyful sound. This had been such a fun afternoon... she knew she'd cherish the memory for a long time to come.

Liara snuggled up to her, her eyes almost closing, her body heavy with sleep, "Hot shower's behind that door. Bed's nearby." She shot a cheeky grin at the large mirror. "Jane thought of everything."

Miranda laughed again. With a maiden on either side she pulled them even closer, loving the extremely intimate embrace. Their naked, satisfied bodies perfectly curved together. Feeling intensely grateful she kissed them. "This is wonderful!"

When Liara leaned over to kiss Ciux Miranda beamed. "Let's do this again. Soon. I'll be your prisoner anytime you want."


End file.
